All I Know
by SelenityPotter
Summary: After the her adventures in the Labyrinth Sarah wonders about Jareth and how her life and thoughts of Jareth have changed. Songfic and some sap in it. Anyways, R&R people!!!!!


Right, quick disclaimer. Me no own characters or song. So you not allowed to sue me!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah wandered through the school hallways, everything in her life had taken on a new meaning since  
her time in the labyrinth. *Things aren't always as they seem, how well I learned that lesson.   
Even here Aboveground, things aren't aren't always as they seem* The final bell rung and Sarah   
wandered through the front doors. Bumping into someone, Sarah dropped several books she was   
holding. "Beware Sarah..." *Jareth?* she thought to herself. Looking around, she only saw the  
normal end of school day rush. *Sarah, you have got to get him out of your head!* Shaking herself  
she hurried home.  
  
Ah, the more I go, the more there is that makes me wonder  
Oh, still the world I know-more and more around you goes  
  
Slowly making her way to the park, Sarah contemplated Jareth. The only way to find him again was   
in the Labyrinth. And the only way to get back to the Labyrinth was to wish herself away. Slowly   
the tide in her mind seemed to ebb and a new thought came to her. Not to wish herself away. Wish   
for the Goblin King to come to her, but not to take her away. Like blue sky showing through the   
grey clouds of a storm, Sarah's depression began to drift away.  
  
Ah, with every day there's always a way to find you  
Oceans will melt away, there's blue sky between the rain  
  
Thoughts of Jareth burned inside of her head. Memories of his voice, his touch caused her to burn  
and her heart longed for him. "You never leave me Jareth. You never have left me and you never   
will leave me," Sarah murmured to herself.   
  
All I want is you to see how you burn inside me  
All I need is you to know that you never leave me  
  
Night had fallen and Sarah sat at the window in her room, staring at the solitray moon. *I know   
you so well Jareth. At least I thought I did. Do you know me as well as I thought I knew you?*   
Moving to sit at her vanity mirror, Sarah brushed her long chestnut locks. Humming the tune from   
the ballroom to herself. Sarah looked around her room, seeing the faces of her friends in her   
things. Most of all she saw the face of Jareth in the statue next to her. A silent tune seemed to   
drift through the room,reminding Sarah of the time she had spent in his arms, dancing in the   
ballroom. Standing, she watzed around the room, to the silent music. Closing her eyes, she could   
almost see Jareth in front of her.  
  
Ah, the lonely moon-do you know me as I know you?  
Oh, the faces in my room, dancing to their silent tune.  
  
"Jareth." The name was a mere whisper upon her lips. A cool breeze drifted through the room,   
despite the closed window and door. The breeze lifted her hair, cooling the back of her neck.   
Then the breeze turned warm and an arm snaked around her waist and her back was pressed against   
something firm. "Sarah" her name drifted into her ear on a warm breath. A chuckle came from deep   
inside of Sarah, driving away any fears that she might have. Leaning back against the man behind  
her, she sighed in contentment.   
  
Ah, to have you near, to feel your breath upon my skin  
I'd laugh away my fears-one more night would disappear  
  
"I love you Jareth," Sarah whispered. A deep chuckle came from behind her. "Was it really that  
hard to say," an accented voice whispered to her. Sarah opened her mouth to say something, however  
only a light moan escaped as Jareth proceeded to kiss the back of her neck. "Just fear me, love  
me, do as I say and I will be your slave," Jareth murumured to her inbetween kisses. Sarah twisted  
around in his arms and kissed him. "I am yours," she whispered against his lips before he kissed  
her again. Jareth wrapped them both in magic and transported them to his castle. "You are mine  
Sarah. Stay with me..." Sarah didn't allow him to finish. Kissing him fiercely, she muttered   
into his lips "You couldn't get me to leave now.  
  
All I want is you to see how you burn inside me  
All I feel, all I know is that you never leave me  
  
And thus a new queen was brought to the Underground. But only time will tell if the Happily  
Ever After will come.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright, this hit me over the head when I listened to a new CD my Dad gave me when I visited him  
this weekend. The CD is by an Australian group called Brother. The CD is called Black Stone  
Tramp and the song is called All I Know. Cool song. Anyway, I promise I will finish the next   
Chapter to What If... soon. Now if my muses would quit being so melodramatic...  
  
Read and Review Peoples!!!! 


End file.
